Interview
by Jayno
Summary: Various interviews with Blaine and Kurt for magazines. May add more later. Future KLAINE
1. Blaine

I wrote this at work instead of working soooo technically today I was a professional writer. I don't own Glee or anything else mentioned. ENJOY.

_Last week I was lucky enough to catch up with up and coming singer song writer Blaine Anderson._

_Blaine thanks for sitting and talking with us today._

No problem, it's my pleasure.

_So how does it feel to have recording artists wanting you to write songs for them?_

Wow! Honestly it's surreal. I still see myself as a teenager in Ohio playing the piano and writing furiously in my dog eared notebook. It's surreal but an honour.

_So you're considering that as an option?_

Absolutely, I mean some of the songs I have written with particular artists in mind but I mainly write for my own voice and style. Kurt [Hummel] doesn't even know this but I have written some songs that I would love him to sing.

_Let's talk about Kurt for a while._

Lets.

_Do you think that having two artists in your relationship makes it stressful?_

I don't think so. There are stresses in all relationships. Kurt and I are honest with each other, that helps. Finn [Hudson] is Kurt's step brother and Rachel [Berry] is Finns fiancée so we are used to having artists around and we're used to things getting a little stressful with the crazy hours we all work.

_What's Kurt working on at the moment?_

He is being brilliant on Broadway as Link in Hairspray. He's 3 weeks into a 6 month season.

_How many times have you seen the show?_

(Laughs) Six.

_Wow you're a supportive boyfriend._

Thanks. Kurt is breathtaking on that stage. Every time I see him up there I catch something that I missed the last time I saw it. It's sublime. They whole show is fantastic.

_Do you think you'll go again?_

Oh I have no doubt.

_How long have you and Kurt been together?_

Almost seven years. We met in high school.

_So Kurt's your high school sweetheart?_

Kurt's my everything.

_Did you come across prejudice being out gay teens?_

I did yeah. Being a teenager is hard for everyone but as a gay teen it was a times pure hell. I transferred to a school with a zero tolerance for bullying for a while and then I transferred to the same school as Kurt; one of the best things I ever did.

_You mentioned Finn Hudson before how's your project with him going?_

It's great. People assume that Finn's a drummer and that's it because that's all they know and he's a good drummer but he also has a great singing voice and he writes a pretty good song too. Finn's family and I love working with him. His album will be really simple, nothing flashy but it will be sublime.

So that's it. I have this policy where I post everything I write no matter how lame. That's the only way this is up here. May do another chapter with Kurt giving and interview.


	2. Kurt

Part 2.

_Kurt thanks for sitting down with Prompt magazine._

No problem, I love your magazine.

_Wow that's great! Good to know. So how is Broadway treating you?_

Broadway and I are best friends at the moment. I am loving it and it loves me. Link is an amazing character to play. I always thought that because I am different I would find it hard to get work. I did find it hard, but to have a chance to play Link is an honour.

_What's your take on the Tony buzz around your performance?_

Just that, that it's buzz. Don't get me wrong I am flattered but it's just talk – although I wouldn't say not to a Tony. But then, who would?

_I don't know many people who would refuse a Tony award._

See!

_A couple of weeks back Blaine [Anderson] said in an interview that he has written songs for you. What do you think about that?_

I was shocked when I first read it, I found out when everyone else did. He's since played a few of them for me and they are spectacular. I'd love to do a concert with Blaine.

_People would love that. What are the chances of that happening?_

There's always a chance and I love singing with him. So who knows? I will but it on my Christmas wish list. Maybe start a petition? I think I want it to happen more than fans do. [laughs]

_Do you find it strange that you are seen as a sex symbol?_

[laughs] You have no idea how foreign that concept is to me. I still have blinkers on when it comes to people (other than Blaine) finding me attractive in that way. I think I always will.

_Is it strange that so many people you went to school with are doing so well?_

I don't think so, we're like the Mouseketeers. I just went to school with really talented people and our Glee teacher Mr Schue helped us embrace our differences. I am so proud of them all, especially Finn, Blaine, Rachel and Mercedes. They are four of the most important people in my life.

_So what's happening after Hairspray?_

Long term I would love to start up a theatre company and work with people who I know and respect. For my own selfish reasons I would love to see Blaine act again – he is phenomenal, so he'd definitely be a part of it. Who knows though? That would be amazing. Maybe I would bring Mr Schue in as Creative Director.

_You heard it here first folks._

You sure did.

_So You and Blaine and been together since high school?_

We have. I tried and failed to spy on the glee club he was in. We became best friends and thanks to the death of my pet Warbler we started dating and have been together ever since. It's a love story to rival the ages.

_What's the secret?_

Oh, I don't really know. Well we talk about everything. Sure we have fights but in the end we both know that the other person wants to be this relationship. So we fight for it, every day we fight for our relationship. We always have and we always will.

_Thanks for your time Kurt. Check out Kurt in Hairspray through to May 18th at The Swan Theatre_

Just some random info May 18th was chosen because it is my birthday and The Swan was a theatre in Elizabethan England. Thanks for reading


	3. Klaine

Part 3.

_I'd like to Welcome back Kurt Hummel and for the first time at Prompt Magazine Blaine Anderson. Welcome guys._

Thanks it's great to talk to you again. Blaine and I are really excited.

**Yes, yes we are.**

Very articulate Blaine.

**Thanks honey.**

_So Kurt last time we talked you were on Broadway, how'd did the rest of the season go?_

It was amazing! A dream come true. It kind of feels surreal, I'm 23 and I have already had one of my dreams come true.

_That's not bad though. _

No not at all.

_Blaine you have just finished the tour for your Debut Album 'Courage' how did that go?_

**It was really successful. I love playing gigs. Big or small. It was strange to look out and see all of those people singing along to your songs.**

_Did you come across any intense fans?_

**Yeah actually. There was this one guy, who came to a heap of my shows. He would just stand in the front row and clutch his hands to his chest and stare at me.**

You're talking about me aren't you Blaine?

**I can neither confirm nor deny.**

_It's me._

**Yeah! It's totally you.**

_If it makes you feel any better I am only creepy for you._

**That strangely does make me feel better.**

_So what's next for this unstoppable duo?_

Well I am currently writing a play.

**And Finn and I are writing the music for it.**

We're hoping that our Glee Family will be involved. Them and some of my Broadway friends and Blaine's recording buddies.

_Will you be acting in it Blaine?_

**I hope to. But I am sure that I will have to audition just like everyone else. (chuckles) I would love to act opposite Kurt though; I never got the chance to in high school.**

_Are you hoping it goes on Broadway?_

That would be amazing. I would love for Blaine to experience that. If it happens that's great but if not, we had fun; we made art and helped people. (Kurt looks slyly at Blaine.)

**Did you just quote teenage Blaine?**

Yes I did.

**Smooth Kurt. Real smooth.**

I try.

**I think that you may have tried a little too hard there Kurt.**

Ah no Blaine. That's impossible.

**Sure it is honey.**

_So any chance of wedding bells in the near future? _

(Both Blaine and Kurt look at each other.)

Near future? No.

**I love Kurt, more than anything but we are still young.**

And I am still in love with calling Blaine my boyfriend.

**If anything changes we will let you know.**

_Will you give us the exclusive?_

Sure. You seem like a great guy.

_Well it has been a joy talking to you both. Good luck with the new project._

Thanks.

**It's been great talking to you. Kurt can we go get Mexican for lunch.**

You can, I'll have a salad.


End file.
